The Devil Beside Me
by HydroButterfly
Summary: Ayame Tsubaki Was a good girl who had an opinoin of everyone until she meet Kouga Tanaka, a bad boy with no direction. Will they be able to get past their differences and have a good relationship? Given to me & plot owed by Knight in Romance armour.
1. Not A Chapter Important Read

Hello everyone this is HydroButterfly and if your reading this your about to embark on a new story adventure. My friend Knightinromancearmour and I spoke to each other and she decided to hand her story The Good Girl and The Bad Boy over to me. If you don't believe me pm and ask her. Anyways I will be renaming it as The Devil Beside Me if you have seen the Taiwanese drama it is not going to be the same so don't get your hopes up. So this isn't the first chapter it is just an Author's Note. I will soon be updating Kagome & Sesshomaru. But first I want to put up the real chapter for The Devil Beside Me. So follow me and this story for updates.

* * *

HydroButterfly-Where the water butterfly always flies!


	2. The New Bad Boy Student

Happy Memorial Day! I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

"Ayame!" Ayame yawned. School was so boring and the teachers nagged too much.

"Yes." Her teacher glared at her and she yawned again, bored. "I would appreciate it if you paid attention." She smiled at her teacher and gave him an anime face. "I'm sorry for falling asleep, please forgive me sensei." Her teacher blushed before turning his back to the class and finishing the lecture. Ayame pouted. Turning in her seat she waved to Rin, frantically trying to get her attention. Rin looked up at her and smiled. Ayame pointed to the teacher and made a stupid face. Rin giggled before mouthing, "You better stop before he catches you." Ayame shrugged carelessly and continued to make faces at her teacher.

Her teacher turned around and glared at her. She silently cursed. "Miss Ayame, do you want a visit to the principal's office." she winced and shook her head no. A knock sounded in the door and the teacher glared at her before turning to answer the door.

Ayame sighed with relief. Rin laughed and mouthed "I told you so". Ayame glared at her. The teacher entered the room and a boy followed behind him. Ayame looked at him and her heart fluttered. He was beautiful. He had black-brownish hair, his teeth were canine and his eyes were so blue. She blushed just looking at him.

He was wearing school attire all except for a chain that was attached to his pants. He looked so...rebellious.

"Please introduce yourself mister..." He smiled, showing his teeth. "I'm Kouga, I guess it's nice to meet you all but honestly I don't wanna be here at all." He nodded at the teacher before taking his seat next to Ayame. She looked at him as the teacher began to finish his lecture.

Her eyes were glued on him. He looked at and grinned, "Is there something on my face or are you just enjoying the view?" Ayame blushed and turned in her seat. Even his voice was sexy, she shivered. The feeling he produced inside her was wonderful. She continued to study him out of the corner of her eyes. Her heart fluttered again. She could stare at him all day.

He looked at her again and laughed. "What's with that look on your face? It's not cute at all." Her heart did a double take. He was obviously a dick. She stuck her tongue out at him and averted hers. But he continued to look at and she felt really warm under his gaze. He was teasing her. She squirmed and looked at him. He grinned at her. "Your kinda cute, maybe we should date." Ayame blinked, wow, she was really confused. Everyone was staring at them and she didn't know what to do. He laughed. "Just joking, I don't like good girls. But your lips do turn me on." He leaned over to her and pushed her chin up. He crushed his lips to hers and she gasped in surprise. Her teacher gasped and her class mates ohhhed and ahhed. Her teacher yelled something but she didn't hear it. He nipped at her bottom lip.

The bell rang and he let go of her. He smiled at her before walking away. "See you later." Rin ran up to her and smirked. "I didn't know you were so daring. Your lip is even bleeding; wow he was kissing you hard."

Ayame touched her lip and cringed. She blushed, "I think I'm in love." She touched her lip again and smiled.

Ayame and Rin walked out the class room and walked to their lockers. Ayame then noticed familiar brown hair. She ignored and opened her locker. "Hey cutie, I see your lip is still bleeding," Someone said to her. Ayame closed her locker to say something smart but noticed it was Kouga. "Well that will be because you nibbled on my lip when you kissed me," Ayame said with a smirk. Even though Ayame is a good girl underneath she has her bad ways and Kouga will see how much of a bad girl she can be. Kouga looked into her eyes and then walked away. "Ayame don't tell me that you're going back to your ways because you know all the girls changed already," Rin said to her. "Not yet… actually I don't know when but I prove to him that I was the bad girl in this school and still is," Ayame said walking to her next class with Rin following close behind.

Okay this is the first chapter to The Devil Beside Me or formally known as The Good Girl and The Bad Boy. Give me your thoughts. Half of this chapter was written by Knight in Romance armour. I feel that I will properly stray from the plot but if that happens it will still be about a good girl and a bad boy.

HydroButterfly-Where the water butterfly always flies.


End file.
